Branded By the Night
by InyYasha
Summary: It seemed like any other typical day in the Sengoku Jidai... but that was until a foreboding appearance from Naraku and the confrontation of possibly the most desturbing foes the Inu gang have had to face thus far. Quite random. Just for fun. R&R.


_AN: I just sat down one night and started writing this. But I must warn you that while I was writing __this,I was listening to a mixture of the 'best' boy bands out there. So, now that I've warned you don't come complaining to me. BUT, please review. Tell me what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any show for that matter. I just write weird stories with them in it, in hopes of entertaining those who do read them. Thank You! _

-

"You can't stop me," Inuyasha roared as he ran through the battle field. "I will defeat you, Naraku."

"Why Inuyasha, what a brash temper you have?" Naraku teased him. "You really believe you can defeat me, and become a full demon with the Shikon-No-Tama."

"I will collected all the jewel shards and become a full demon." Inuyasha drew his sword, "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" and charged at Naraku.

Naraku blocked his attack throwing Inuyasha back.

"Incompetence! You can't even get close enough to make a bruise." He laughed maniacally, "Until our next encounter, Inuyasha."

And with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"AH!" He ran his sword through a nearby tree, which had been behind Naraku.

"Inuyasha, you need to calm down. You couldn't have beaten him today anyways." Kagome said as she ran out from her hiding spot to tend to his wounds.

"What do you mean I couldn't have beaten him?" Inuyasha barked as he refused his treatment from Kagome, "I wasn't even hurt."

"Yes, you are. Now sit still as I bandage you up."

"I'm not hurt." Inuyasha growled.

"Fine! Then you can continue on bleeding." Kagome aggressively stood up and walk over to help Miroku and Sango, as Inuyasha continued to pout, or at least his version of pouting, about his near miss with Naraku.

-

It was later on that day and Inuyasha was still in a grumpy mood. The others were now all sitting around eating the food that Kagome had brought from the future.

"What did you call this again Kagome?" Miroku asked as he scarfed down another bite.

"It's calamari." Kagome said distractedly, as he watched Inuyasha sitting in his tree. "Do you think that he's still mad about this morning?"

"He's probably not mad, but to save face, he has to pretend he is." Sango responded.

"Yeah, I guest you're right, but I still think he's hungry." She picked up a ramen bowl and brought over to him. "Inuyasha."

"I'm not hurt." Inuyasha barked out.

"I, um, just thought you might be hungry." She showed him the bowl. "You can be mad, but still eat."

In one swift move, he jumped down, grabbed the bowl and climb back up the tree - where he then mumbled an incoherent response, before shovelling the noodles into his mouth.

Kagome, still standing with her hand out in front of her, said, "I'll take that as a Thank You."

With that, the bowl was tossed down to the ground in front of her. "More!"

"Excuse Me? If you don't put a stop to this mood your in, there will be no more seconds for you. And no first for that matter."

She stood there waiting for a more pleasant response, but none came. "Fine, then no more seconds!"

Again he mumbled incoherently, followed by a very soft spoken, "Sorry."

"I didn't catch that."

This time a little louder, "I said, sorry."

"Thank you, now what was it you wanted?"

"Seconds."

As her expression began to change, he continued with a "Please."

"I'll be right back." she picked up the bowl and walked back to the others.

"So, how is our good friend?" Miroku asked Kagome as she quickly rubbed the bowl clean.

"Grumpy like always." she filled the bowl and returned to Inuyasha.

"Now don't think this means you get to eat up there again."

Inuyasha reluctantly jumped down to the ground and sat in front of Kagome, "Is here okay?" He mocked jokingly.

He could smell something in the air and turned his attention to the general direction.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

But before Inuyasha could respond, a sickly undernourished demon boy shimmied his way towards them and began to sing in a high pitched squeaky voice,

"Old people tell me I'm still too young," he was joined by 4 other oddly dressed demons, girly/sissy-looking, a flabby round mound of rebound, a narcissistic freak, and a wannabe-tough-guy,

"To take a lady's hand and give it the tongue," they began to sway to the now audible background music, "What do they know about puberty, About being 14 and filled with needs-" Inuyasha, not because he found the demons to be a threat, but because they were scaring him and Kagome, slaughtered them all, starting with the annoying homey-ish one.

"That's was weird. I wonder what they wanted?" Kagome commented as Inuyasha returned the sword to it's sheath.

"I don't care I'm just glad their gone." He picked the bowl of ramen up.

"Let's go back down there with the others." Kagome said, rightly scared. Inuyasha approved and followed her down to the camp site.

"What was all that noise?" Sango asked.

"My worst nightmare coming true." Kagome explained.

"Are you okay?" Sango stood up to take a closer look.

"Of course I'm okay. I have Inuyasha the Brave at my side."

_The End_


End file.
